


New beginnings

by Lyndsayluhu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Funny, Love, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: Lucy has had enough. She couldn't believe that he would do something like that. All she wants now, is to be with her girls, and her best friends, write her novels and move on. But one moment in a grocery store can change your life.Not for Lyatt shippers. Wyatts a dick! I apologize for nothing.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written almost in its entirety. I still need some added chapters to conclude everything that has taken place. Or an epilogue or two. 
> 
> I wrote this in a day. I hope you enjoy. And please! Give me feedback!

"I'm done!" Lucy screamed "it's the same thing over and over again! I never learn! Each time, I just thought 'it was a misunderstanding, I'm being stupid it's not what it looked like' not this time! I found her goddamn underwear in your truck Wyatt!" Lucy was fuming "how could you? You are so lucky I went out there before the girls got in and saw it. I can't believe you. In all of our years, I never thought you would go this far as to break our family" 

Wyatt just sat there, taking the berating. He fucked up, big time. He had finally gone too far. And yelling back at Lucy about how Jessica was everything Lucy was not, would NOT go over well. Hell, he might even lose his kids, she was that mad. It also hadn't helped that they hadn't felt like a real couple in a long time. Lucy even realized that, but she tried her hardest everyday to make it right for their little girls. To keep her family together and have the life she imagined. Out of all the years she had been with Wyatt, she never expected this. Sure, he was an idiot sometimes, but weren't all husbands? Forgetting to load the dishwasher or leaving the clothes sitting in the washer, or forgetting to take the trash out. She dealt with his deployments the best she could, she became mother and father during those times. 3 months here, 9 months there. Wyatt had told her so many times to get a nanny to help, but she didn't want to be that mom. There was nothing wrong with being that kind of mom though, many of her co-workers did it, but for her she needed to be as hands on as she could. 

From the moment she had Amy and Flynn, she stepped back from the university and took on more of a research position. Helping out other professors, and working on her next book. When her book had been released it was met with amazing reviews and as her first solo book without her mother, she hadn't expected that. This book was the first in a long line of books she had started writing. 

Many years ago her mother had approached her about writing a novel with her, but merging fact and fiction. Fictional characters set in the times with one great historical figure. So when Lucy decided to write her first book of her own solo series, she stuck with the same concept. But instead of one main character, she had a whole team. With her background in history and anthropology she was able to include facts about some of times greatest moments. Her first book took her team to the night president Lincoln was killed. With the heroine, Lillian, having a small affair with Robert Todd Lincoln some days before. 

Once the book was released it was an instant hit. 9 years later she had 11 books in the series and she was nowhere near finished. The latest book she was working on was going to introduce a new character, but she was stuck. She wasn't sure what the character would be like yet, but she knew she needed to add another love interest. Since her heroine and her partner's were based on Her, Wyatt and her best friends, Rufus and Jiya, she had to find a way to write Wyatt out. She knew he was a loved character. well, Wilson, was. But after a lot of reviews came in from her last book, she realized she made a mistake. Hollywoodland, had finally seen Wilson and Lillian get together, but once her book was out, the reviews kept coming in about how they shouldn't be together and he wasn't right for her. That was around the same time she noticed Wyatt sneaking around. 

She had tried to shove away the feelings she was having and concentrate on her girls and her novels. But when she found the pair of underwear in their truck, she knew she was only fooling herself. Was this in some way the universe trying to tell her she shouldn't be with Wyatt? First the reviews then the actual evidence? Either way, she was done. Twelve years spent with the man, and he cheated. With some bartender named Jessica, she had come to find out. 

Now, 8 months later their divorce was final. She hadn't felt this free in a very long time. Lucy had gained full custody, with Wyatt receiving visitation, because of his deployments he couldn't be a reliable parent, and Lucy had fought so hard to keep the girls with her. Ten years of being their mom and more than half of that acting as dad, she couldn't imagine her life without them everyday. Amy and Flynn were sad, of course, but even at 10, they understood it was the best for their mom. Sometimes she thought they were a lot older than they really were. Amy was really getting into YouTube videos and podcasts and Flynn was following in Lucy's footsteps and had a love of history. So when the day came, and Lucy walked out of the lawyer's office a single woman, she couldn't help but smile. Jiya had hung out with the girls and brought them to meet Lucy by the car. 

"So, how does it feel?" Jiya asked with a small smile

"Honestly, it feels like I can breathe again" Lucy stated quietly so the girls wouldn't hear. 

"Well Ms. Preston, what are we going to do? Rufus offered to watch the girls tonight so we could go out. Said something about continuing the star wars marathon they started last month" 

"That sounds great, and I knew he got them hooked on it! You know what I really want to do? I want to go grocery shopping, get a cart full of junk food, grab all the matresses and turn the living room floor into one huge bed and watch movies all weekend"

"That. Sounds. AMAZING! we did that for Amy's, what? 6th birthday?" 

"Yeah, it was so much fun and the girls couldn't stop talking about it for months after. Do you and Rufus want to join?" 

"Oh! I don't want to take your first official night alone with them away from you. It's totally cool" 

"Jiya, you're my best friends, Amy and Flynn's godmother and godfather, of course I want you there"

"Ok, oh my god, it's going to be so much fun! I'll text Rufus, and then let's head to the store and get this party started!" 

The grocery store wasn't too far from the lawyer's office so it took no time at all to get there. 

"Ok you three" Jiya and the girls giggled, Lucy shook her head. As much as an adult Jiya was, she owned her own company for god sakes, she definitely was still a kid at heart, and Lucy loved it. "We're getting one cart. Not two, one. And we're filling it with junk food. None of that healthy crap. Chocolate, ice cream, chips, dips, frozen pizzas, cakes, cupcakes, whatever your heart desires. Are we all set?" 

"Yes mom" Jiya, Amy and Flynn yelled out. 

The four of them stood there laughing, and they didn't even care about the looks they were receiving. 

The girls went running while Lucy and Jiya headed for the bakery. 

"So, I gotta say Luce, I know it's only been like a minute since the ink dried, but you honestly seem so happy, I haven't seen you laugh like that in a really, I mean, really long time" 

"It's been a minute. Or two. We were together for so long, I keep going over so many moments in our marriage and just keep thinking of how much I missed. How many signs I didn't see. He was with Jessica for two years before I found out. Before I even suspected. And Half of that he was deployed. But we got married so young, I just keep thinking, that if I had waited, but I can't think that, then I wouldn't have the girls" 

"But think about this, you're still young, you're only 35, you're hot as hell. You could get married again and still even have more children if you really want to" 

Lucy laughed "really? 5 minutes out of a twelve year relationship and you're already planning on my next one? Oh sure, I'll just, what, be in a grocery store" she laughed some more "turn around and meet the love of my life. Yeah right. Never going to happen" she laughed even harder at how stupid that sounded. 

Lucy turned around to look at the cakes and smacked right into someone. 

"Never say never?" Jiya stated while laughing her ass off. 


	2. Banned from the grocery store

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" Lucy quickly said as she stopped laughing. She dares to look at the person she smacked into and was taken back a bit. 

The man was tall. Extremely tall. And holy shit was he handsome. And to top it all off, he had a gorgeous head of black hair. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. 

He chuckled, and ran and hand through his hair. Lucy felt like she was blushing all over. 

"It's quite alright. You two seemed to be having fun, I'm sorry I got in your way" 

"No, Im sorry, I was just, for the first time in a very long time, happy. And I didn't realize you were there. I'm really normally not like this" 

"Honestly, it's alright. I noticed you two seemed to be having fun, but you were standing in front of the cake I needed, so I thought I could sneak in and grab it, but…." He laughed

"It's been a day. I finalized my divorce today and the girls and I decided to have a living room sleepover the entire weekend. So we're here getting all the junk food" 

"I'm sorry? Congratulations? I feel like it's congratulations based on what I saw" he ran his hand through his hair, and Lucy took a moment to look for a ring. There wasn't one. Jesus woman, what the hell is wrong with you. 

"I caught him cheating. Twelve years together meant nothing I guess" she slightly saddened. 

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, you got out and you're celebrating, so there is that. And you don't have to ever have to see him again" 

"Well…." Lucy was cut off by a very loud crash a few aisles over "and that's my cue. It was nice, running into you" 

"Garcia" he nodded his head

"Lucy. Nice to meet you Garcia. I should…" 

Another loud crash and then "OH SHIT" 

"yeah, I gotta go. Sorry again" she called out as she ran to the aisle. 

When she got there, she was beyond pissed. Somehow, Flynn had managed to climb up to the top shelf and was throwing down boxes of her favorite chocolate. 

"Flynn Preston! Get down from there right now!" Lucy yelled. By this point they had a crowd gathered around them. 

"Ma'am, you need to gather your child, and leave the store" the store manager said and she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Yeah ok. I just gotta get her down first. Jiya could you go pay for the groceries and take Amy to the car please?" 

"Yeah. Sorry. I turned around for a minute. I'll meet you at the car" 

Lucy couldn't believe what Flynn had done, this was just as bad as the time she crawled on top of the truck when she was five, and proceeded to try to jump off of it onto the roof of the house. She didn't make it and fell on the driveway and broke her arm. If you asked Lucy, it was the scariest day of her life. If you asked Flynn, it was the best day of her life. And that summed up her little wild child. 

"Get down right now. I'm not even kidding" 

"Um, I can't. It's too high. I'm scared" 

"You've got to be kidding me!" She turned to store manager to ask for a ladder but instead she saw Garcia walking towards the till.

"Garcia" she called out. He turned immediately, and started walking towards where she was.

"I need your help. My daughter climbed up the shelves and now can't get down, I know this is probably too much to ask, but, could you please?" She gestured to Flynn at the top of the shelves. 

He noticed her, and chuckled. "Of course. Hello Flynn" he said 

Lucy was a little taken back that he knew her daughter.

"Hi Mr. Flynn. How's Iris?" She asked with a plastered on smile. 

"She's fine. And if you still want to come over next weekend then you're going to listen to your mother and come down. I'll help ok?" 

"Nah I'm good. I just like to see mom sweat" 

Then Flynn proceeded to climb down the shelves just as she had gotten up. 

Lucy was taken back by her daughter. She definitely got the reckless side of her from her father. God knows she was never like this as a child. 

Lucy turned toward Garcia "so how do you know my daughters?" 

"Mom! Mr. Flynn is Iris' dad. The new girl that Amy keeps talking about. She asked us to come over next weekend, but we just hadn't asked you yet" 

"Ah, yeah yeah. Ok" she turned to look around and she still had the crowd around her, and the manager was tapping her toe on the floor. 

"Ok kiddo. Let's go. We can talk about this later" 

" Thanks Mr. Flynn. Tell Iris, Amy and I will come over next weekend" 

Garcia laughed "I think that's up to your mother" 

"I'm sorry again. I'll talk to the girls. They will let iris know Monday" 

Lucy took Flynn's hand, so embarrassing as Flynn had said, and brought her back to the car. They 4 of them piled in and drove home. She couldn't get over what had happened. Why was Flynn acting out like that? Was she actually acting out? Or was this just normal Flynn. They got to the house quickly and Rufus was waiting on the porch. 

"Hey Prestons! Big day!" He was immediately confused by all the looks he was getting. Jiya had an excited expression, Flynn looked mad, Amy seemed in her own world(but that wasn't any different than normal) but Lucy looked defeated. He could have sworn Jiya said she was happy about today. 

"Yeah, big day! Flynn scaled the shelves at the grocery store and we're officially banned" 

"What?" He knew she was a trouble maker, but this was different level. 

"Oh and Lucy met a guy" 

"Jiya!" 

The expression on Rufus' face was priceless, Jiya snapped a picture. 

They went into the house and Lucy and Jiya told him how the day had gone and to Lucy's surprise, he agreed with Jiya. 

"No, no. One, I embarrassed the crap out of myself. And two, he's their friend's dad. There is no way in hell I'm touching that with a ten foot pole" Lucy stated

"Don't you mean you want to touch his ten foot pole?" 

"JIYA!" Lucy and Rufus both exclaimed. 

Jiya just busted out laughing and ended up falling out of her chair. 

"God I love that woman. Even if she is extremely inappropriate sometimes" 

"We all do, she's so easy to love. And she loves my kids. I'll take the inappropriate any day" 

"You know we're here for YOU right? Wyatt might have been my friend, but you were mine first and that means something to me. And what he did was unforgivable. So I wanted you to know we're here for you, in any way you need us" 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me" 


	3. A walk in the park

The weekend went by in a blur. By Sunday morning, Lucy, Amy, Flynn, Rufus and Jiya could barely move off the mattress floor. When they got back from the store Friday night and set everything up, Amy added the twinkle lights from the backyard, and Flynn brought her small trampoline, they settled in and ate all the junk food they had bought. They lived off of ice cream, chocolate, 7 frozen pizzas, and Rufus had even gone out Saturday night to grab burgers, fries and milkshakes. 

They watched Star wars episode 4, 5 and 6. Amung other movies. But star wars, obviously being the best. And Rufus was debating about continuing it the following weekend because the girls thought Kylo Ren was dreamy, and he just couldn't stand him! They even got Into a heated debate about who the best characters were. 

Rufus, Jiya and Lucy took some time to discuss Lucy's next novel, and how to proceed with 'Wilson'. 

Jiya suggested keeping him in, and bringing someone back from the past that he couldn't get over and that would be a great way to immediately end the relationship between Lillian and Wilson. Rufus suggested going and sitting at the park with her notepad and pen and taking inspiration from her surroundings and maybe use that time to look at all the different people for the new love interest. But Lucy couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Garcia. 

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, and he fit the image she had made up in her head about one of the supporting characters she had already made up for one of the next novels. Could she really use him as inspiration for her character's love interest? Would that be weird if he somehow ever found out? Or if her girls made the connection when they read these books in a couple years? 

Rufus and Jiya offered to stay with the girls while they slept in so Lucy could grab some coffee and head out for a walk. 

2 hours later, Lucy had finished her coffee and she was now sitting on a bench at the walking trail park around the corner from her house. She was busy writing some notes when she heard a throat clear. She glanced up, and there he was. 

"Lucy" 

"Garcia. Good morning" she was overcome with a slight flush through her body, and the excitement she got when she saw him again. 

"What are you working on? He asked with a nod to the pen and paper in her hands. 

"Brainstorming a new character for my next novel. It's a lot harder than you would think" 

"So you are THAT Lucy Preston" he said with a quirked eyebrow

She tilted her head, unsure of what that meant "what?"

"You write the Timeless Series. I must admit, they are quite good" 

"Thank you. I didn't realize men were fans" she chuckled

"My ex wife Lorena got me hooked once she bought the 3rd book. She couldn't get over how well they were written and she told me how much I would enjoy the merging of fact and fiction and some sci fi with the added bonus of time travel. I hate to admit this, but Wilson and Lillian do NOT work. He's pining over his dead wife the entire time and then they just fall in love? Hollywoodland just felt like a step back for Lillian. She's so strong and she could literally be with anyone she wanted and she chose him? Even Harry Houdini would have been a better match. But that's just my opinion" he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Wow. I like your honesty though. And to be truthful, I didn't like it either. It felt forced. And if I can be honest, I hope this doesn't taint your view of my books. I wrote it at the time I felt my marriage slipping away. So I must have channeled some of that and out it in there" she more than used it as inspiration, when she was writing that book she had already started to grow suspicious of Wyatt, and that was her way of writing a happy life for them. But, again, she was told they were wrong for eachother. 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked Garcia

" Of course" 

"Could I run something by you? I always use my friends Jiya and Rufus to help me out when I'm stuck, but the advice they gave me, I'm just not sure how to use it" 

"Definitely, I truly love your books, and if I can be any kind of help then I will try my best" he smiled. Lucy's insides melted. It was an amazing smile. And she now knew who was going to be her inspiration for the new love interest. 

They sat and talked for almost 2 hours before they parted and headed home to their kids. Jiya had called close to the start of their conversation, to let Lucy know Rufus was heading home to prep for Monday at the office and Jiya would stay with the girls as long as she needed. Most Sundays, Jiya spent the day with the girls. Weekends were great days to just relax and let scenes or conversations pop into Lucy's head. She only wrote at night or when the girls were in school, but Sundays were always reserved for a few hours for Lucy to take off somewhere and look at scenery or interactions with random people for background characters. 

And when dinner came around, Jiya always asked what she had come up with. Most times, Lucy would have a few chapters outlined and ready to start writing come Monday once the girls were dropped off at school. 


	4. The book release

2018 1 year later

"Garcia! I got the advanced copy of Lucy's new book!" Lorena exclaimed as she walked through Garcia's front door

"What? I didn't get one! Why would she send you one and not me?" 

Over the last year Lucy had become great friends with the Flynn's. It helped that their girls loved each other and basically spent every weekend going back and forth between the houses. And they had come to find that Garcia's house was only 7 blocks from Lucy's and Lorena's was the street over from Lucy's. 

The weekend after the grocery store incident, Lucy had dropped Amy and Flynn off at Lorena's house, as that was her week with her, and the two hit it off amazingly. They had become fast friends, and loved having another mom to talk to. 

The weekend after, Garcia had dropped Iris off at Lucy's for a sleepover and they sat and chit chatted over a coffee while the girls decorated the living room for their Disney movie marathon. It didn't take that long for them to be comfortable with each other. They grew so close in fact, that when they would take the girls out to do stuff they were always complimented about what a wonderful family they were. Oddly enough, neither one of them corrected anyone. It had given Garcia a little bit of hope every time, that maybe he could push past his insecurities and finally ask her out. But his mind kept wandering back to their girls. What if he asked her out, she said no, and it became awkward. What would happen to the girls. 

So when Lorena barged in his front door and told him about her advanced copy, his heart broke a bit. Why wouldn't Lucy send him one? Were they not as close as he thought? 

"This is the write up. There's a new character being introduced. And I quote 'with the Time Team fractured, there was only one person that could fix them and bring them back to being whole again. But will the team be able to accept this newcomer? Or will they feel even more fractured with the information they bring?' I know you talk to Lucy about some stuff with her books, so tell me! What do you know?" She asked, half bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Honestly, not much. She just asks for input and I give it. Whether she uses it or not, we won't know until I read it. Now give me the book" he tried to grab it from Lorena's hands but she was too quick. 

"Not until I read it. There's gotta be a reason she didn't give you a copy. Maybe you're the villain!" She exclaimed. "How priceless would that be! Mr 'Lucy hangs the moon and the stars' Flynn, becoming the villain in his favorite author slash wannabe girlfriends books!"

"Enough Lorena. Iris doesn't know how I feel and I'd like to keep it that way" 

"Fair enough. But seriously Garcia, she's going to figure it out soon, Rufus, Jiya and I can see the way you look at her. You can't fool us" she smiled

"Thanks. It's great that my stealth training gets past you all" he sighed. 

"You forget who you're talking to. I know you. There's nothing you can hide from me. Now, is she ready or not?" 

Just then Iris walked in with her backpack and ran to her mom and hugged her. 

"Ok I'm ready" she noticed the book. "Oh you got it! Awesome! When you're done I want it. I need to see what happens with the new guy" 

"You know it's a guy?" Lorena asked

"Well yeah. My best friends are the daughters of the author. I know A LOT about that book. I'll be in the car" and with that she ran out to Lorena's car. 

A few hours later, he got a text from Lorena 

Lorena: I now know why you don't have a copy yet. And I talked to Lucy and she told me I was the first one to get it for a specific reason. You'll get yours in a couple days. 

Four days later Lucy dropped his copy of the book into his mailbox. When he got home from work and grabbed the mail he immediately got excited. "Finally!" he had yelled out in his kitchen. He then noticed the text he got from Lucy earlier in the day. 

Lucy: I dropped off your copy. Lorena said she finished hers last night and gave it a thumbs up. I really hope you like it. 

After he finished dinner he sat on his oversized plush reading chair beside the fireplace and opened up the book. The first few paragraphs pulled at his heart a little bit. 

'Lillian was nervous when agent Christopher told them she had found the best replacement for her when she retired 6 months from now. One, it was hard to know they wouldn't have Denise forever, but she was happy for her. She dedicated her life to the unusual in her career and it paid off when she assembled the Time Team to go back in time and get first hand accounts of moments in history that had been lost. So while Lillian, Josie, Reggie and Wilson, all sat around the table in the common area of the office, her heart fluttered when he walked in. 

Garret Finn was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, 6'4", had dark hair and European features. And when he spoke for the first time, a slight accent could be heard, and Lillian could feel the flush fill her body. She had never felt like that before. Not even with Wilson. That was such a mistake. She never should have gone there. And when they had come back from that mission, they had found out his long dead wife had somehow come back. Someone they interacted with or saved, had been a descendant of hers. Wilson had his wife back and Lillian was honestly relieved.'

"Oh my god. That's me" he couldn't believe it. He kept reading and got a few chapters in, and a couple glasses of whisky to calm his nerves as to see what happened next. 

The next few chapters were a lot of fighting between the team, prepping for the first mission with Garret taking point and Wilson letting them know that he was leaving the team to start over with his wife Janet. The mission was going back to the Salem witch trials, and since Wilson had decided to leave, Garret had to step into the role of bodyguard. Not a bad first day. When Garret had told Abiah Franklin, Benjamin Franklins soon(ish) to be mother Lillian was his wife, there ended up being 3 paragraphs written to how Lillian had felt about it. Garcia could pick up the subtle hints to conversations he and Lucy had, and situations they found themself in. A few nights later he was finishing the book. It ended with Lillian kissing Garret on the cheek after the team debrief with Denise, and again a few paragraphs were written about how Lillian had felt about it. She wrote how her whole life felt like everything had led up to that moment, and how she wished he had been brought in before the Wilson incident, as it was now referred to. 

Garcia texted Lorena 

Garcia: how could you not tell me? I just finished it. 

Lorena: you had to read it for yourself. How can you say that there is nothing between you now? 

Garcia: all this time, I never thought, not even an inkling, she would be writing about me. What do I do?

Lorena: really Garcia? You can be so dense sometimes. Ask her out! It's the perfect opening. 

Garcia: you know why I can't.

Lorena: that's not a good enough excuse. You and I both know how you feel about her. You read what she wrote. All her books have real life situations from her life in them. You really think Wilson isn't Wyatt and Janet isn't Jessica? She stays close to the truth, even if it is fiction. 

Garcia: I love her. 

Lorena: finally! The truth comes out! Rufus, Jiya and I have only been waiting forever for that. You just need to man up and ask her out. 

Garcia: I'll think about. I'll see you tomorrow for the drop off. Goodnight Lorena. 

Lorena: goodnight Garcia.


	5. 50 bucks on......

The next day Garcia texted Lucy

Garcia: finished the book last night. Can we meet for coffee later?

She texted back almost instantly.

Lucy: of course. The girls are with Wyatt this weekend, so as of 3pm I'm off the clock. Lol

Garcia: Do you want me to pick you up? Around 5? We can walk to that new coffee shop around the corner? 

Lucy: it's a date!

Lucy: I mean, not a date, you know what I mean

Garcia: Do you want it to be? 

Lucy: Are you asking me out?

Just then Lucy's phone rang. She picked it up after the first ring

"No, I would never do that" her heart sank a little bit. "That's why I'm calling, I would never ask you out over a text" she was at a loss for words. He called to ask her out. She was internally freaking out. She felt like a teenager again. Her crush asking her out, after wanting it to happen so badly for so long. 

"So, um, Lucy, do you want to go out with me?" He asked hesitantly

"Yes! Yes I do" she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Garcia could hear the smile through the phone and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 5. See you soon Lucy"

"See you soon Garcia. Bye" 

As soon as she hung up she threw the phone on the couch and started dancing around her sitting area off the kitchen. Just then her front door opened and Jiya called out.

"In here" Lucy yelled back

Jiya entered the kitchen/sitting room taking in the sight before her. 

"Woah! What's gotten into you?" She laughed

"Garcia asked me out!" Lucy said as she twirled around

"No fucking way! He finally manned up and did it! Good for him! Lorena, Rufus and I have only been hounding him for months to do it" 

"What?!!?"

"Oh Lucy. Have you never seen the way he looks at you? That man is head over heels in love with you!"

"No! Oh my god Jiya. He finished my book last night and we were going to meet up to talk about it and…." She was cut off by Jiya

"He got a copy of the book before me? Wait! He's the new love interest! Isn't he? I knew you had it bad!"

"I just, god, he's just perfect. Everything about him is exactly what I want in a partner. He's caring, loving, sweet. He's so good to my girls, and they love him, and I love Iris, even Lorena makes him better. Seeing the relationship they have, is what co-parenting should be. He's a great dad, has a great work/life balance, even if he still is very secretive about what he does. And that doesn't even bother me. Because for the last year he's been there every single time. And everytime the 5 of us go out, there's always a little old lady, who has probably been married for 50 years that stops to tell us what a wonderful, or beautiful family we are. And every time I hear it, I want it to be true more and more each time" 

"Wow Luce, I, I don't know what to say. I have never heard you say that about anyone. Not even Wyatt" Jiya said quietly. Completely taken aback by what her best friend said. Jiya knew Lucy loved him, but this wasn't a joke between friends anymore. This was real, and Jiya couldn't be happier for Lucy. 

"I love him Jiya. I love him with every fibre of my being. I'm so nervous for our date, what if I mess it up? What if we don't have chemistry? What if…." 

"Ok stop right there. Like I've said before, that man is so head over heels in love with you. You could wear a paper bag and he would still think you're the most beautiful woman in the room. You could literally say nothing at all and just sit there with him and he will still think it's one the best dates he's ever had. No offence to Lorena, but she knows what's up. 

Jiya helped Lucy pick out what to wear and helped with her hair. Slight waves would be perfect for the coffee date, light make up and a comfortable, but stylish outfit. 

Jiya texted Lorena

Jiya: he did it

Lorena: I know he just told me! 

Jiya: can you believe these crazy kids are finally doing this!

Lorena: honestly I never thought this day would come. 

Jiya: I have a proposition for you

Lorena: I'm listening……

Jiya: 50 bucks says they hook up this weekend

Lorena: 50 bucks by the end of the month. Garcia doesn't move that fast.

Jiya: 50 bucks on getting married within a year

Lorena: I'll see your 50 and raise you 100 that they get pregnant within a year

Jiya: what really?!?!?!

Lorena: Garcia always talked about wanting more kids. I couldn't give that to him, but just because I couldn't, doesn't mean he lost that dream

Jiya: I see your 100, but I give it 2 years. Lucy talked to me about wanting more.

Lorena: you're on Ms. Marri

Jiya: bring it on Ms. Flynn


	6. Now you'll have 4....

At 230pm she picked up the girls from school, Amy got a B on her history test and Flynn got an A-. Lucy was proud, she had helped the girls study for it, they knew the subject, but they were nervous testers. So Lucy quizzed the girls on the way to Wyatt's and they each got the correct answers. She wouldn't be like her mother, red inking their homework, not being proud of their accomplishments. Once Lucy had Amy and Flynn, her mother told her she would not change any dirty diapers and in turn Lucy stated then she just wouldn't be left alone with them. Carol proceeded to tell her in no uncertain terms that if she couldn't look after them, what was the point of being around. Carol had always been hard on Lucy, and disapproved of Lucy's choice of men. Especially Wyatt. It was a bone of contention between the two. And slowly Lucy pulled out of her mother's grasp. She was 25, when she had the girls. She was so young, just finishing school, had twin babies and a new husband who would go on deployments to god knows where, always scared the next ring of her doorbell would be the one she dreaded. At least Wyatt's mom had been there for her. But she lived in Texas, so she only saw her every other month. Lori would even come to visit while Wyatt was deployed. So when Lucy dropped the girls off at Wyatt's and Lori was the one who opened the door she flung herself into her ex-mother in law's arms and held on tight. 

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you" Lori said, while hugging Lucy and rubbing her back

"I've missed you so much, Lori" 

"Aww honey, you can still call me mom. You will always be a daughter to me. Please don't ever forget that" Lori stated as she pulled away and looked at Lucy's face, holding it in her hands. "Come in, let's catch up" 

Lucy brought the girls into Wyatt's place, well Wyatt and Jessica's, and the girls ran to their grandma and hugged and kissed her. Then they ran to the playroom Wyatt had set up for them. They had a massive couch, an Xbox, Nintendo switch, PlayStation, a computer, 2 tvs, 2 desks and enough arts and crafts to fill a classroom. Wyatt spared no expense on the girls. He wasn't necessarily trying to buy their love, but to Lucy it looked like. But she knew the girls loved him and they liked Jess. So her feelings always got buried deep when the girls were around. 

"So honey, what's new?" 

"I finished my latest book. Remind me to give you a copy before you leave" 

"Oh Lucy! That's exciting! Thank you" 

"Where Wyatt?"

"He and Jess had an appointment for something today. Wouldn't even tell me what it was. Just said to make sure I was here at 3 for the girls. But it gives us a chance to talk, so I'd say that's a win. It's been too damn long"

"It has. I'm sorry I haven't made more of an effort to stay in touch"

"Oh hush. I know it can't be easy. Pretending your fine for the girls, not letting them see how it hurt you. Trust me. When Wyatt's dad did that to me, among others things, I just took off. Didn't look back. Thought I raised him right. Secretly, I hope he knocks her up, and now that's he's back stateside more often than not, he won't miss out on so much he as he did with Amy and Flynn, then he can really see how hard you worked and how much you did for him"

Lucy laughed to herself "I kind of hope that too. As crazy as that sounds. And I hope it's twins" Lori and Lucy laughed together and didn't notice Wyatt and Jess come through the front door. 

"Hey mom. Lucy. What are you guys laughing about?" Wyatt asked, clearly confused about the situation before him.

"Oh nothing dear. How was your appointment?" Lori asked

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Wyatt asked Jess. 

"Were pregnant" Jess stated. 

Lucy and Lori looked at one another, smiles spanning their faces. Wyatt and Jess were a little confused at their reactions. 

"Wyatt, tell them the crazy part" 

"Were having twins" 

Lucy and Lori started laughing so hard they fell over onto each other.

"why are they laughing?" Jess asked, extremely confused. 

"No idea" 

Lucy and Lori straightened up and told Wyatt and Jess what they were talking about, the condensed version that is. 

"Honestly, I'm happy for you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed at what you did. But you both deserve to be happy and think about it this way. Now you'll have 4 kids to love Wyatt" 

The look on Wyatt's face was priceless. Lucy wished she could have gotten a picture. She slapped him on the back as a congratulations and walked to her car. 

She had a date to finish getting ready for. 


	7. Whatever you want

4:57. 4:58. 4:59. Lucy was so nervous she had been watching the clock for the last 15 minutes. 5:00 the microwave clock read and there was a knock. 

The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so much she thought she was going to puke. 

She walked over to the front door, checked her makeup in the mirror on the side table and opened it. 

The sight in front of her took her breath away. She always thought he was handsome. But tonight he was devastatingly handsome. He had on a burgundy v neck shirt, black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and all black Nike's. It was one of her favorite looks of his. The only thing that would have made it better was if he was wearing a turtleneck. There was something so sexy about him when he wore them. 

"Hi, uh, wow. You look….you look good" Garcia stammered out.

"Thank you" Lucy blushed

She was wearing a pair of light denim skinny jeans, a black short peacoat, a cream coloured boat neck top, and her black converse, with a burgundy cross body purse. 

"No wonder people always think we're a couple. We always seem to match" he smiled and gestured to her purse. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. And the flush through her body.

"Shall we?" Garcia asked, extending his arm.

Lucy locked the door and curled her arm around his. And her heart almost stopped. It wasn't the first time they had ever touched. And she hoped it wouldn't be the last. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Imagine what it would be like if they were skin to skin, nothing separating them. Holy geez woman! Get your head out of the gutter, she thought to herself.

They started walking the few blocks to the coffee shop and just like Lucy, Garcia was nervous as hell. When she wrapped her arm around his and smiled up at him, he could see the blush on her cheeks. He was certain he matched her. It felt so right having her on his arm. And he never wanted to let her go. Never, not for the rest of his life. 

"So, your book"

"Yeah…. I'm sorry I never told you"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm flattered I could be your muse" he chuckled. 

She swatted at his arm playfully and he chuckled again. 

"It was just so hard figuring out where to go from where I left it. Before I started writing this one, I went back and reread every single book. And there were so many instances of 'oh that's why they shouldn't be together, and oh there's another, and another one' that I realized, as the author I knew where I was going and what I wanted out of it, but as a reader I had to look at it from a different point of view and I realized why everyone hated Lillian and Wilson getting together. Because as a reader, so did I" they both laughed. 

It felt so comfortable talking to Garcia, and they just clicked. 

"So I gotta ask. What did you think of Garret Finn?" She smiled up at him

"Oh, Garret Finn, ex NSA agent, turned Homeland security, tall, devastatingly handsome Croatian?"

She swatted his arm again and laughed

"Yeah, him. I was really surprised Lucy. It really threw me for a loop for the first few chapters" 

They had just walked up the coffee shop and he disentangled his arm from Lucy's to open the door for her. 

"It was me, to a tee" he said as they walked up to the counter. He ordered a grande Americano and a lemon loaf. Lucy ordered a grande vanilla latte with a dash of cinnamon and blueberry crumble muffin. 

"And I was so flattered, so extremely flattered that I could be your inspiration for him. And the little things you added throughout. The ways you made things work for the story that we had experienced, conversations we've had. This is not just because of…" 

Their orders were called and Garcia went to the counter to grab them. They walked to a small sitting area off to the side and once they removed their jackets and settled into the chairs he continued on.

"What I'm going to say is not because I'm in your book. This is an honest to god fan review" he smiled at her. The look she was giving him was one of slight confusion. Her head was tilted to the side and furrowed brows. 

"It was one of the best ones. It was so reminiscent of your earlier books. And it had a very similar feel to the first one" 

"Really? She had an affair with Robert Todd Lincoln. And they were just starting as a team" 

"Exactly. It was new, and exciting and there was mystery, and suspense and team building, and god, I could just go on and on. It felt like the start of something new. New dynamics, and Lillian had so much character growth, and she finally came out of her shell as the strong powerful heroine she's always hidden away. But" he coughed a bit "that's just my take on it. I'm curious as to what Lorena thought" 

Lucy was taken back by his comment. That was everything she was trying to portray in this book. A fresh start, a refresh of the series yet keeping it familiar. How did Garcia always just, get her. 

She must have looked odd or deep in thought.

"Did I, did I say something wrong?" He was a bit nervous he said something wrong and he did not want her feeling bad about this.

"No, oh my god. You said everything right. That was, that was everything I was trying to pour into the story. Why is it you always understand what I'm trying to say?" 

He licked his bottom lip and thought about how to word his answer. 

"I just do. I can't explain it, from the moment I met you, I just felt this connection to you. If I'm being honest, I was so mad at myself for not getting your number before you had to run off. I know now that was probably a bad time for you if I had asked, so I'm glad I didn't, but then when you called me over to help with Flynn, I can't stop thinking about that. Why did you call me over? You had just met me"

"I was embarrassed. The manager was eyeing me up and looking at me like I was a terrible mom. And then I saw you, and it was like an instinct I had to ask you to help. Like something deep down knew that you would. I don't know how to explain it" she shrugged her shoulders, she felt a little embarrassed about saying that to him.

"I'm glad you did. And I want you to know that I will always, I mean, always be there when you need me. I need you to know that whatever you need, whatever you want, you just need to ask. I'm not going anywhere. And you can count on me for anything."

Lucy felt the tears coming on. She tried to stop them from falling, but she couldn't control them.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, why are you crying?" He leaned forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Garcia…." Came out as a whisper

His heart broke. Why was she crying? What did he say wrong? Had he misread this whole conversation? 

"I think you should take me home" she quietly said to him.

His heart broke. He had. He had misread it. How stupid could he have been? He knew this was a mistake. He knew she didn't feel the same as him. 

They walked back to Lucy's house in silence. She thought about everything he said the whole way. It wasn't a long walk, but it gave her time to think. Wyatt had never uttered any of the things Garcia had said to her. And she had longed to hear them. From the moment she met Garcia she felt a connection. A weird, longing for him to be there for her. And when he had come over for coffee after dropping Iris off the first time, they had amazing conversation. She didn't want it to end. But the girls politely asked that he leave so dad wasn't hovering around for sleepover night. Lucy and Garcia had talked at the front porch for over an hour after that. Neither wanting to walk away from the other. But when Iris yelled at him to get lost, which they laughed at, they knew they needed to. That had been the start of their friendship. Somewhere along the way Lucy started picturing her life with Garcia. A blended family. The girls living together, becoming sisters, Garcia becoming her husband. She pictured the girls graduating high school together, going off to college. Lucy writing a spin off of Timeless that saw the kids of her characters take on the roles of the Time Team. Garcia retiring, growing old together. And becoming that little old lady who saw young couples so in love that she couldn't stand not to comment on it to them, because she had her great love for the last 50 years. 

Garcia was her soulmate. And she never wanted a day to go by without him in her life. 

As they reached the porch, Lucy was the first one to speak.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Lucy, I don't, I don't think that's a good idea"

"And why is that?" Was she wrong in everything she thought? 

"I made you cry. On a date. Our first date. And I am so sorry I upset you, so I just think…."

"Garcia, no, those were not sad tears. I was not upset. Not even a little bit. I was, I was overwhelmed. Everything you said, is what I have wanted from you for a very long time. Please, please come in" 

All he could do in that moment was nod his head. And he climbed up the front porch steps and stepped inside. 

The door wasn't even fully closed before he was being pushed against it. He was in shock. Not sure what was going on. Lucy stood in front of him, her hands grabbing hold of the front of his jacket. 

"You said anything I need or want. I just have to ask right?"

He nodded, still in utter shock at what was happening. 

"I want, and need you to kiss me Garcia" 

He searched her eyes, he saw everything from honesty, desire, and love?

His hands slowly slid up her sides as one came to rest between her shoulder blades, the other slid down to her hip. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted his head down towards hers and rested his forehead on Lucy's. 

"Anything. Anything you want Lucy. It's yours" 

"You. I just want you"

The moment she uttered the words, his lips crashed into hers. She tightened her hold of him and he grabbed her and pulled even closer to himself. Their lips met and danced together in what felt like a heated, choreographed battle. It felt like they had done this a hundred times. So much passion, so much love pouring between the two of them. His hands explored her back, her waist, her hips. She ran her hands through his hair and tried to pull him even closer. 

In one moment she was standing on the ground, the next she was lifted up, and her legs wrapped around him. He turned them around and she was pressed into the door. His hands having a mind of their own. One hand on her ass as he held her up and one hand exploring her outer thigh. She pulled back just slightly. 

"Stay" she uttered, gasping for air

He kissed her in response. This one was lighter than all the others. So tender, so loving. 

'can I stay forever' was on the tip of his tongue. But he dared not say it. 

"Whatever you want my love. I'm yours" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was a natural ending of sorts. It's not exactly finished. But what I want to know is, if you want more chapters or 2 epilogues. Let me know!   
> I hope you've enjoyed it this far! I know how I want it to end. So between this chapter and the ending there could be so much more. And other bits still need their conclusions. So it will be coming.


	8. You're not asking, I'm offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiya need something huge from Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning *miscarriage mentioned.   
> This chapter was slightly(mostly) taken from my own personal experiences.

2019

"Lucy can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Jiya had just entered Lucy's kitchen, and she had been really nervous about what she needed to talk to her about. She knew the girls were with Wyatt and Jess this weekend, and Garcia wasn't coming over for a couple hours. So it was the best time for a private conversation.

Rufus and Jiya had been together for almost 8 years, and to everyone but Lucy, they were just happily dating, no marriage or kids in sight. 

That was not entirely true. Jiya and Rufus had decided they wouldn't get married, they were happy enough without it. They owned a business together and for them, that was a big step in commitment and long term partnership. But that wasn't the issue.

No, Jiya and Rufus had been trying to have a baby for a very long time. Years in fact. But Jiya had experienced a few miscarriages, and early last year she had an exploratory surgery to find out if anything was wrong, and see why she couldn't get pregnant. 

It turned out one of her miscarriages had left an extreme amount of scar tissue, and she could not ovulate properly. It caused her considerable amounts of pain and she was told the only safe option for pregnancy would be IVF. 

For a couple like Jiya and Rufus, they had the means to be able to afford the treatment, but for so many, it was beyond their grasp. So they considered themselves fortunate enough to be able to even go this route.

Jiya and Rufus had started the process almost immediately, but out of the 18 eggs that were gathered, only half fertilized, and from that only 4 survived the night. So Jiya prayed and prayed that the first egg transfer would work. 

But 2 weeks later when she went in for her pregnancy blood test, the numbers were not there. It hadn't stuck. The next month, they tried again. The same thing. Then the next month again. 

Jiya couldn't go through the entire process again of going back on hormones and taking eggs to start over. It took a toll on her mental health and she had become somewhat depressed. So Jiya took some time away from her dream of being a mom, and got herself back on track. She and Rufus discussed at length about what to do next. 'we could always adopt' Rufus told her more than once. They had one more chance. One more try to have a little Rufus or little Jiya. One child, that was all she asked for. And they discussed, and discussed and discussed some more. And that was now why she was talking to Lucy.

"Yeah, just finishing up dishes then I'm all yours" Lucy quickly finished washing the pot and put it in the drying rack before turning toward Jiya, who was now sitting at the island. 

"What's up?" 

"Um, this is something really big I need to ask you. And you can totally say no, and you can totally take your time getting back to me. This is a really big favour to ask" 

"Jiya, whatever it is, you can ask me" Lucy placed her hand over Jiya's and squeezed. She had to let her friend know she was safe to say whatever she needed to, and ask whatever she needed from Lucy. 

"We've decided that I can't try for another baby" her eyes welled up with tears

"Oh Jiya, I am so sorry. Whatever you need from me, I'm here for you, you know that right? Anything. You just need to ask" 

"It's just such a big ask" 

"How about it put it this way, would you like me to carry your baby for you?" 

"Really? You would really do that for Rufus and I? 

"Of course I would! And it isn't like I haven't thought about it. I would have offered sooner, but I didn't know how to approach it. You've been through so much in the last little while, and I just really didn't want to overstep. I love you Jiya, and I love Rufus. You're my family and I would be honored if I could do this for you. Let me just talk to Garcia and let him know" 

"Do you think he wouldn't be ok with it?" 

"Garcia! Ha! If he was here right now he would be telling me to do it if I was on the fence. That's just one of the many reasons I love him. He's so selfless. You and Rufus have become his family too, and he would do anything to help you guys, you know that right?" 

"Of course we do. It's just such a big ask" 

"Well you didn't ask, I offered" 

Jiya chuckled. "Yeah I guess so. But he really will be ok with this? You could be pregnant in a few months, carrying our baby, and in a year from now, you could be giving birth. Rufus was a huge baby, just an FYI" 

"Yeah, thanks" she laughed. "I had twins, one big baby will be fine" they both laughed at that. 

Lucy had an easy pregnancy with the twins. She showed almost immediately, ate super healthy, and had an ok birth. It was long and hard, but in the end she held her beautiful twins and immediately started planning her next. 

She and Wyatt decided early on that another child, on top of twins, while he was gone so much just wasn't practical. It hurt for a very long time, but the more she stayed at home, alone, the more she realized it was the best choice. 

Oh god, Wyatt. He would not be cool with this. 

"Do you know who wouldn't be cool with this? Wyatt. He would probably be so weirded out that I was pregnant, and not with his kid, that if we were still together, this might have broken us. He's just so selfish, and so caveman. He wouldn't be able to see what I'm offering as a good thing for the people we love. He would look at me and just keep thinking that I was having Rufus' baby, not yours. But Garcia" she paused, a smiled "he would think this was such a wonderful thing I was doing for you. Bringing a new life into the world, helping to give you such a precious gift. And he would be there every step of the way. I can see him at all the doctors appointments with us, just waiting for us to come out and see the ultrasounds, he would start talking to your baby and telling them stories while I layed there reading a book. He would be just as nervous as Rufus, waiting for me to give birth. And he would be the best damn uncle that kid could have" tears were filling Lucy's eyes. She glanced over at Jiya and tears were streaming down her face. 

"I love you Lucy. You're the best fucking sister anyone could ever ask for. You're such an amazing person and I am so grateful to have you in my life. You are going to be the best second mom my kids will ever know. I know you will treat my child as your own, just as I have with Flynn and Amy" 

Lucy and Jiya cried, and laughed and hugged and cried some more. 


	9. Aftermath of I offered

After Jiya left to tell Rufus the good news, Garcia strolled into the living room where Lucy was just finishing an outline for a chapter of her next book. 

Since she and Garcia got together the year prior, her book had been publicly released, and instantly became a New York Times best seller. Fans were so happy that Lillian and Wilson didn't stay together, and they were equally thrilled about the addition of Garret Finn. Book 13, that was surprisingly released 6 months ago, was a hit as well. Once she was officially with Garcia, the book just poured out of her. The plot of The Kennedy Curse saw the Time team dealing with a young JFK while he was at boarding school. But it also showcased the budding relationship between Lillian and Garret. During the Salem Witch trials, Lillian had gotten cut deep on her arm, and Garret had taken care of her during her recovery. It built up so much of the thought and feelings Lillian was having about Garret, that by the end of the book, Lillian realized she was already falling in love with him. All it took was for him to offer her a beer on the couch, and sit silently the rest of the evening watching whatever movie was playing, not even saying a word. Lillian had felt so at peace, and realized how comfortable she was around him. And when she had gone to bed that night, thoughts of Garret filled her dreams. 

And now she was outlining book 14. 

"How's it going with the outline?" Garcia asked as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's going well. Do you want to know where I'm going with it? Or do you want to wait to read it?" 

Garcia had become the first person to read her books. As soon as she was finished and it was edited, she would give him a copy before it went to print and he would weigh in. He would suggest changes here and there, take something out, add something in. It was his idea to add the couch scene between Lillian and Garret, because he felt that was true for them. They could sit in complete silence reading and be so incredibly comfortable with each other. 

"I think I'll wait. But thank you for asking" he said as he rounded the corner to sit beside her on the couch. She put down her notepad and pen and turned towards him. Her hand landing on his outstretched arm resting on the back of the couch.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" she said nervously. 

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me" his other hand coming to cover hers.

"Jiya asked me something really important today. Well she didn't ask, I offered. And I just wanted to run it by you before I go ahead" 

"Ok" he was now nervous. His thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"I offered to be their surrogate" Lucy stated. She looked into his eyes as she could see the realization hit him.

"Lucy! That's wonderful!" He exclaimed. He pulled her into an embrace and held her there."you're such an amazing woman. I'm so proud of you for doing this for our friends. I know it hasn't been easy for them, and for you to offer such a gift as to give them the opportunity to have a child, it's so amazing. God, this is one of the reasons I love you. You are so selfless" he pulled back, cradling her face in his hands. He looked in her eyes, and saw the tears welling up. He lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her. 

This woman, she was so selfless, so amazingly wonderful. Not many people would do something like this for someone else, and the thought of her doing this for Rufus and Jiya was just so amazing. She was so caring and so loving. When you are loved by Lucy Preston, she would go to the ends of the earth to help you in anyway she could. 

"I love you. God I love you so much" 

"I love you too Garcia" she kissed him again. In the process smiling to herself. She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes "marry me" 

"What? Lucy?" 

"Marry me" she stated again

He laughed and shook his head. "I'll be right back" he jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Lucy could hear him in the guest room. What could he possibly be looking for in her guest room? 

Garcia came running down the stairs, and got down on one knee in front of her. Lucy's eyes immediately filled with tears. 

"Lucy, my love, this has been hiding in your guest room for months" he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. An oval center stone surrounded by a ring of smaller round diamonds. But what caught her eye was the black rhodium under the diamonds. It made it look vintage. Tears formed in her eyes and she raised her gaze to take in the sight before her. Garcia was smiling, with so much hope and excitement that his whole face lit up. "I have wanted to marry you for a while now. If I'm being honest, it was before we even started dating. I want to spend my life with you, and I want to be your husband so badly. I have often found myself in conversations with people while doing errands and they would ask me about my wife, and I never corrected them. It never even occurred to me to correct them. I often find myself calling you my wife in conversation that many of my co-workers thought I secretly got married. But after a while, it just felt so natural to think of you like that. I love you Lucy Preston, and I love Amy and I love Flynn, and I know how much you love Iris, and how much she loves you" he chuckled "last month she even told me that I needed to hurry up and ask you so we could all move in together and her best friends could finally become her sisters" they both laughed "I can't picture my life without you in it. And even if I tried, I don't want to. You are the perfect partner for me. You make me a better man and a better father and I want so badly to be your husband. So Lucy Preston. Will you marry me?" 

Lucy gave him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. Tears forming in her eyes. 

"Of course Garcia. Of course I'll marry you. But, you know. Technically I asked you first" she laughed. 

"That you did" he chuckled as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I think the next thing to discuss is living arrangements" 

"This might be presumptuous, but, I do have 4 bedrooms, and a big backyard" she said sheepishly. 

"Oh yeah! No, Iris is half packed ready" he laughed "the moment I bought the ring she started packing. She told me that there was no way 3 teenage girls were going to fight over 2 bedrooms. It's fine for sleepovers but not everyday" they both laughed. 

"Were really doing this?" 

"Yes my love. We are, were going to be a family" 

Garcia and Lucy spent the rest of the weekend in bed celebrating all the milestones that came about. They planned out when they were going to move in together and when they would like to get married. 'tomorrow' is what Garcia kept saying, but stating he was joking. Deep down she knew he wasn't though. Because she wanted the same. 


	10. A new member of the family

2020

In January, Lucy gave birth to a beautiful little boy. Rufus couldn't handle being in the room for the exact moment she was giving birth, but Jiya and Garcia were. Garcia taking photos and videos as per Jiya's request. Lucy was so happy to have her husband. They got married the previous March. A month after he asked her to marry him and a month before she got pregnant. 

Their wedding was a small affair. Jiya, Amy, Flynn and Iris walked Lucy down the aisle, as Rufus stood beside Garcia as best man. Lorena, had brought her new(ish) boyfriend Adam as her date. And she couldn't have been more thrilled to watch Garcia and Lucy marry each other. Even Wyatt and Jess, and their twins, Tex and Ellie were there. Along with Wyatt's mom Lori. 

It was an amazing weekend, and one she will never forget. 

In the time between telling Wyatt she was engaged and she was going to carry Jiya and Rufus' child, she and Wyatt had become friends. Something they never really were before they got together. She and Jess grew closer, but still a bit resentful of how they came to be. But the love she showed Amy and Flynn were enough for Lucy to put that aside. 

Wyatt and Rufus were able to repair their friendship too, Rufus would still give him a hard time here and there about it though, but they were able to pick up where they left off. 

Jiya still was not a fan of Jessica, but she was kind to her, and that was all Lucy could ask for.   
And during the backyard BBQ wedding reception, Lorena stood up to give a speech. In it, she let slip about losing 50 bucks to Jiya. 

And now, Lorena, Wyatt, Amy, Flynn, and Iris were sitting in the waiting room awaiting news about baby Carlin. 

A couple hours later, Rufus walked out, Jiya trailing behind holding Mason Carlin, the biggest brightest smiles on their faces.   
Everyone couldn't help the laughter and cheers and hugs. Amy, Flynn and Iris were so in love with him, and they all started bickering about who was going to hold him first. As Wyatt settled down the girls, Jiya handed Mason to Lorena. 

"Congratulations you guys. He's beautiful" Lorena said, small tears falling down her face. She was so thrilled for her friends. If it weren't for Garcia, she wouldn't have them In her life. "Also, the 50s in my back pocket" she laughed

"No, you keep it. It's not fair" Jiya stated  
Lorena kisses the baby on the forehead and held him a tiny bit tighter. 

"You won. Fair and square. 2 years. Back pocket. Take it" she said with a tearful smile.

"Some people would call this rigged. I said 2 years, I ended up making it 2 years. And besides, they didn't have a baby, just Lucy" 

"I guess neither of us won then" they both laughed.   
Lorena passed Mason back to Jiya, and Jiya brought him over to the girls. 

They had to draw stir sticks(that's all they could find) to see who would hold him first. Flynn held him first, but got nervous and passed him back to Jiya. Iris and then Amy held him next. 

Back in the room Lucy was recovering, and Garcia was pulling her hair back into a messy bun for her.   
"You did so good my love. I am so proud of you. You are so strong Lucy." He kissed her forehead

"Thank you. I'm just so tired" 

"I know baby, I know" 

"Mrs. Preston, you can have a nap. We will be back in later to help you shower and check on you alright?" The nurse said before leaving the room. 

A few hours later, Lorena had taken the girls home and Wyatt went home to Jess and the kids. Rufus, Jiya, Garcia, Lucy and Mason were all in Lucy's recovery room. Lucy had just showered and Garcia was showing the pictures he took to Rufus. Rufus was already regretful he wasn't there for the actual birth, but he thanked Garcia for taking the pictures and videos. Rufus was making a joke about 'nothing like seeing your best friends cooch push out a watermelon' they all laughed about it and they continued to look at pictures, while Jiya bottle fed mason and Lucy pumped. There was something else to be in this situation with your best friends. Not caring about your boob being on display to your best friend's partner. But nobody cared. And that was the beautiful thing about it. Lucy had brought life into this world, no one even batted an eye at Lucy pumping.   
That night she and Garcia were alone. Lucy had to stay at least one night under observation, while Jiya and Rufus took mason home. She felt a little overwhelmed, but the hormones were still coursing through her body, and Garcia had been a steady constant at her side. 

"Garcia" she said quietly, not sure if he fell asleep in the, most likely, uncomfortable chair for husband's.

"Yes my love?"

"Do you think….. nevermind" 

"No, what is it?"

"Do you think you would want to do this again?" 

"Like you and me?" He smiled

"Yes. You and me. I know it's probably not the best time to ask, but…."

"I think you need to recover, and take time to think about it. And I think you need to give your body time to adjust before we have a serious conversation about this" 

"You're probably right. I just, looking at his little face, I couldn't help but think about what we could have. A child we could have together, but at the same time that's so scary to think about. We have 3 teenage girls under one roof,which is a lot, and you've been talking about retiring when they graduate"

"God that makes me sound so old" he laughed. He picked up Lucy's hand and placed a kiss to her palm "I love you and whatever we decide, I will be happy with it. We may decide to do this together, or we may realize that we are happy with what we have. Just know that I love you and I will be an equal partner in whatever we decide." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. 

She couldn't wait to recover so she could fully be his again.


	13. And then it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in March/April 2020

2020

March was hard. Something no one ever thought would come, came. A worldwide pandemic. It was an extremely scary time, not really knowing what was going to happen. Jiya and Rufus had shut their business up and promised to pay their employees until they could come back to work, and they still paid all the benefits as well. Being a new mom Jiya was scared to even leave her house. So Rufus was the only one who would go out. They had all the groceries delivered and wouldn't even see anyone in person. They lived on video chats with their employees and Lucy and the kids. 

Lucy took it hard, but she was able to step into the teacher role very quickly and the girls were excelling at online learning. What made it hard was Garcia wasn't there. He had been called away to handle a situation in New York just before everything went into lockdown. One of the hardest hit areas at the start and she prayed everyday for him to come home, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. 

3 weeks later, Lucy, Amy, Flynn and Iris were sitting on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up and ran to the door. She looked out the side window and she burst into tears. 

Garcia was standing at the bottom of the steps. Look tired and worn out. She slowly opened the door. 

"You're home" she tried to run down the steps but he put his hands up

"No, baby. Stay up there please" 

"Garcia, come inside" 

"I can't. I can't risk it. Karl and I just got in. But I asked him to stop before we went into quarantine. I just, I needed to see you. See the girls. It's bad Lucy. It's really bad" his voice breaking a bit.

She started crying. "I'll convert the garage. You can stay in there. I've read that's what nurses husband's are doing. I'll buy a trailer, park it on the lawn, that's something else I've seen. Please Garcia. Please don't leave" 

"I have to. I'm so sorry. I have to keep you safe. Can you.. can you…"he tried to get out the words but his throat was so swollen with emotion he couldn't get anything to come out.

"Stay right there I'll get them" Lucy went inside and told the girls they could see him, but they had to stay on the porch. Iris started crying, wanting to hug her dad so badly. But Flynn held her and Amy wrapped her arms around them both. Standing on the porch with Lucy behind them. 

"It's only 2 weeks. That's all. And then I won't be going anywhere. I promise you. We'll video chat everyday. As many times a day as you want. I love you all so very much" Garcia hadn't even noticed he was crying until he noticed Lucy crying. 

"I'll be home in 2 weeks. I need to go now. I love you all so much" 

He turned and walked toward Karl's car and got in. He spared a glance out the window and the girls were now sitting on the top step hugging. 

These next 2 weeks were going to be so hard. By the time he would get home he would have been gone for 5 weeks. 

That's the longest he'd ever even been away from Iris. That had only been 2 weeks when she had gone away to summer camp a few years ago. And he had never gone more than 4 days without seeing Lucy before they moved in together. No more than a week without seeing Flynn and Amy. And he was pretty sure if he and Karl had to share a room, he would kill him by the end of it. 

A week in, Garcia broke down. 

Garcia: can we video chat? Privately?

Lucy: of course baby, what's wrong?

Garcia: I'm calling

Garcia's face popped up on Lucy's phone. She had locked her bedroom door and then locked herself in the master bathroom to get some privacy. 

"Hi!" She said a massive smile on her face

"Hi" he said weakly

"Baby what's wrong?" 

"Karl's driving me insane"

"What did he do now?" She laughed. 

It was an ongoing thing over the last week. Karl did something to annoy Garcia everyday, something different each time, but today seemed like the worst.

"He has been doing karaoke all fucking day. I'm gonna kill him" 

"Ok. So just like yesterday, calm down. Take a deep breath. He's as cooped up as you are. He needs to release energy just like you. What are you doing everyday to not feel so closed in and stuck?"

"I've been watching workout videos in my room 3 times a day. It's annoying. But I think you'll appreciate it" he laughed

"I'm sure I will. But why don't you ask him to do them with you?" She asked with a raised brow. Like 2 grown men couldn't figure out how to play nice with each other. It was quite comical. Garcia and Karl were in a rented 2 bedroom apartment for their quarantine, but even though it was 2 bedroom, it had a small kitchen and a small living room. And a very small balcony. There was nowhere to escape the other. Sure, they were partners in the field, but living 24/7 with said partner would wear anyone down. 

"I guess. I'll try that tomorrow. Just talk to me, get my mind calm. What did you and the girls get up to today?" 

"Oh! K hold on I gotta show you what they did to the backyard. Just one sec, I gotta get to the window" 

Lucy grabbed her phone awkwardly and all Garcia could see was the bathroom counter. But that wasn't all he saw.

"Lucy?" 

"Yeah one sec, just opening the window" 

"Lucy!" 

She turned the phone back towards her face

"What? What is it?" She asked with concern

"Is that a…. A pregnancy test?"

She looked back to the counter. Shit.

"Ummmm…...maybe……"

"Are you? Are you pregnant?" 

"Uh…... no. No I'm not. I was due 2 weeks ago, but I didn't realize till last night" 

"Were we trying? And I wasn't aware of it?" A slight anger to his voice. She couldn't get mad at that.

"No. Of course not. We agreed. I am fully one hundred percent onboard with no more kids. You know that" 

"I know but…"

"Look, I was late. I'm not pregnant. I've been so stressed. Everyday the girls fight about this, they fight about that. Then there's half a day and they are great. Then it's back to 'she pushed me, no you pushed me, no I walked past you and you are in my way' then it's a full on screaming match. And it's to be expected with three 13 year olds and they all start their periods within days of each other. And that was the reason I realized I was late. And then Lorena asked if I needed anything from the store and I broke down. She grabbed the milk and coffee creamer I needed and a pregnancy test. She stayed on the porch until I took it. And when it came back negative, to be completely honest with you, I was relieved" 

"Really?" He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. Not for being relieved, but for hearing what was undoubtedly an extremely tiny portion of what she has had to put up with everyday. 

Lucy had for the time being been, and until the foreseeable future, sole guardian of Iris. Lorena was a nurse and was unable to have her during the designated weeks. So they had made up a part of the front porch for Lorena to comfortably sit and the other for anyone else to sit so they could see each other. And on top of that, Jess had recently finished her schooling and her first month at being a nurse was right before the pandemic started. Jess was set up in their emergency basement suite and Wyatt, Lucy and Jess agreed not to take the chance of the girls getting sick by going over there. So for the last month, Lucy was the only parent they had that did everything for them. He understood her frustration and he would do everything in his power to make it better once he was able to get home. And then he had a thought. 

"Yeah" 

"I'm so sorry you have to do this alone. I made a promise to you that I would always be there to help, and I….." 

"Garcia Flynn, don't you even DARE finish that sentence. You had and have no control over what is happening. We didn't promise these things thinking there would be a time when that choice would be taken from us. This is a totally messed up, fucked up, scary time we're living in right now. And I got very good over the years at doing everything alone" 

"Lu…"

"No, this is not a dig at you or anything. Please don't take it that way. I got so used to and good, at doing everything alone, that when you came along I finally realized I didn't have to. And I slid a bit. You're an amazing husband and an amazing dad. It was just so overwhelming having to step back into the sole parent role. And not having any type of break that I've been used to for the last almost 4 years, it's been a really big adjustment. I haven't even touched anything to do with my latest book, because I'm so tired by the end of the day I can't even find time to read a couple chapters or even watch an episode of a show" 

"Oh my love. I am so sorry you're feeling like that. I am so very sorry. Do you want to know what I've just decided?"

"You decided something during my rambles. Yes, yes I do want to know" 

"I'm gonna retire"

"What? Garcia?"

"It's time. I know I said I would wait until they graduated. But it's time. Who knows how long this will go on for, and who knows if I'll be called away the moment I get home. I couldn't imagine putting you through this again. Putting the girls through this again. I'm gonna call my boss and put in for immediate retirement. I've already put in 25 years. I'm free to go anytime."

"Oh Garcia. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" 

"It is. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, but this conversation made me fully realize I want it now. That is, if you still want me to be your house husband" he chuckled

"You know I do. And you know we don't need you to work to support us. So whatever you want Garcia. I'll support you" 

A week later Garcia was able to finally be home. His boss had understandably accepted his immediate retirement. He was only 46, but after 25 years, he was ready. Ready to be home with his girls and Lucy for good.


	14. 2022

2022

"Mom! We're gonna be late for soccer practice" 

"I'm sorry, I'll be right there. Is dad not home yet?" 

"No I think he's still out" 

Garcia couldn't believe what he was hearing. Iris was calling Lucy mom. How in almost 3 years of living together has he never heard this before? Was this the first time? Surely Lucy would have made a scene about being called mom for the first time. Wouldn't she? But she hadn't. And it wasn't 'your' dad, it was just dad. Garcia suspected this was not the first time they had a conversation like this and that warmed his heart to no end. 

Lucy rounded the corner and ran straight into him. Garcia's arms quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall and he brought her close.

"Hi! You're home." She kissed him quickly "Im taking Amy and Iris to soccer, Flynn's at her friend's house doing a science project. So I'll be home in about twenty" she kissed his cheek and rushed to meet Iris and Amy at the car.

Garcia waited for Lucy to get home. 17 minutes from the moment she walked out the door until the time she was walking back in. She placed her purse on the hook by the door and slipped her shoes off and walked toward the sitting room off of the kitchen. 

Lucy ran her hands through his hair and placed a kiss on his head. She rounded the couch and snuggled into him. His arms engulfed her and he kissed her temple. 

"I love you so much" 

"I love you too Garcia" she sighed. He was in one of those moods Lucy figured. 

Garcia had been gone all day to help Wyatt build a swing set in the backyard. A couple weeks ago Jiya and Rufus bought one for mason and Wyatt and Garcia had gone over to help set it up. And after that Wyatt decided he needed one for Tex and Ellie. So Garcia had spent most of the day helping Wyatt build it. So Lucy figured he was in one of his 'I'm missing spending all my time with Lucy' moods.

"So I overheard something today. And it made me so happy and really grateful" he stated. 

"Oh yeah. What was that?" She asked while rubbing up and down the arm that was holding her to him. 

"Iris called you mom" Lucy stilled in his arms. 

"Umm, yeah, uh…." 

"Do you know how happy that made me? I've never heard her call you that before. And it didn't seem like the first time" he stated

Lucy relaxed. 

"It's been a few months. I was listening in at the door one night when the girls decided to camp out together in Flynn's room when we had that massive power outage. You were helping Mrs. Heartsak look for her dog after he ran away because of the noise of everything shutting down. You were gone a while and the girls got a little scared. So they decided to huddle together with the room illuminated with flashlights. Do you remember how bright it was in there? We got so many texts from neighbours asking how we had power and they didn't" she laughed

"I do. And we just texted back a picture of the room and all we got back were lols from everyone, and some people asking how many flashlights we owned" he smiled thinking back to that day.

"So I was standing at the door, trying to make myself seem invisible, I didn't want to district them. They seemed to be happy and they weren't scared anymore so I just watched. And I overheard Amy ask Iris why she doesn't call me mom" 

"What did she say?" 

"She told Amy that she wasn't sure if she should. She wanted to, and had wanted to do a long time. But she was scared that Amy and Flynn wouldn't like it"

"What did Amy say to that?"

"She said she was being silly. And that they called you dad, and explained that even though they had their dad, he said it was ok if they called you dad too. So Amy and Flynn told Iris that you were just as much their dad as Wyatt was, that if Iris wanted to call me mom she shouldn't feel weird about it"

"I never knew why they started calling me dad, they just woke up one morning and did. Remind me to thank Wyatt for that" Lucy chuckled at that.

"So Iris told them she had already talked to Lorena and Lorena told her that if she felt comfortable saying it, then she could, because like Wyatt said, I was as much their mom as she was. So I went down stairs and got snacks together and when I came back up and handed them over, Iris got up and hugged me. She went and sat back down on the floor with Flynn and Amy and I told them I would be downstairs if they needed anything. And when I was halfway down 3 voices yelled out 'thanks mom's and a bunch of giggles followed" 

Garcia's heart swelled with so much pride over his family. He held Lucy a little tighter and kissed her temple again, and then her cheek. Lucy and Garcia sitting on the couch together, with Lucy's back pressed into Garcia's chest while they had long talks were one of the things he cherished about his alone time with her. They found themselves doing it at least once a week, and most times the conversation always revolved around the girls. 

"God Lucy, I am so grateful for whatever higher power or cosmic being brought you into my life. And for you and Lorena to be friends like you are, and Wyatt and I on, ok terms, we really made quite the family didn't we?" 

"We did. And to think, we only just celebrated our 3rd wedding anniversary" 

"3 down, at least 50 more to go" they both chuckled. "When will the girls be home?" 

"Lorena is gonna drop them off around 8. She told me she wanted to pick them up and take them to dinner tonight because she was going to be out of town with Adam for the weekend, and she wanted a chance to see Iris before she left. And she offered to take Iris for a few nights next week to make up for it. I told her she was being ridiculous, it didn't always have to be fair trade, but she insisted. So when she gets back Monday she is going to pick up Iris and have her stay till Thursday. She said she might have some big news to share" 

"Oh! He's finally doing it huh?" 

"I think so. She seemed nervous, but she's also really excited. She found the box in the closet under the quilts she never uses. So when he suggested this trip, she just about lost it. So I think he's going to do it this weekend" 

"Good for them. He's really good for her. And she's perfect for him" 


End file.
